


The Good Die Young

by Anonymous



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt Sally Willams (Creepypasta), Likely OOC, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sally Williams (Creepypasta) Doesn’t Understand, Sally Williams (Creepypasta) Feels, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sally is an odd case, nobody in the house quite knows what happened to her, or why she’s here.An incident not long after she moved in puts things into perspective.





	The Good Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anything ooc! This was just an idea I couldn’t get out of my head.

* * *

   

   The first time anyone saw Sally, it was because she bumped into Clockwork.

The room went to a standstill, all eyes looking towards the small girl in their kitchen. Jane and Jeff’s hands slowly inched towards the closest weapon.

”Sorry, miss! I didn’t mean to.” The stepped away, revealing a little girl, no older than eight. She had blood dripping from a wound on her head, cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs, and what looked like blood running down her legs. 

BEN glanced around, finally getting up to kneel beside the child. “How did you get here?” He asked, slight threat behind the words. The sound of heavy footsteps sounded from the hall. 

“Sally? I told you to stay with me!” Slender Man rounded the corner, sending glares to everyone in the room. 

The girl- Sally- looked up. “Sorry Mr. Slendy, i was hungry....” She trailed off.

The tall man sighed, placing his head in his hands. “Well, everyone, this is Sally, she’s living here now.”

Everyone in the room stayed quiet, but Jane looked like she was trying to figure something out. “Hello, Sally, i’m Jane.” She greeted, offering the small girl her hand.

 

* * *

 

   Clockwork, Jane, EJ, and Sally were all sitting outside, with Sally excitedly chattering on about something as she handed out sandwiches. Clockwork decided that Sally needed to get outside of the house a bit, even if it was at sunset.

“And i can do your makeup, you’d look really pretty in pink, and Mr. Slendy gave me some crayons so we can draw!” The girl plopped herself down, hissing slightly in pain. She took a moment to compose herself before she continued chattering.

The small group sat in the comfort of sandwiches and Sally’s chattering for awhile. After a bit, the little bubble was shattered, a shocked gasp coming from in the trees. 

“Holy shit!” A teen shouted, hitting his friend. “They’re real!” He said.

”Yea, and looking at us! Run!” The girl next to him shouted, turning tail and bolting.

Clockwork sighed dramatically and stood up, taking her time compared to Jane, who was already chasing after the girl, knife in hand. 

EJ caught the boy before Clocky could, making quick work of him. Jane came back, dragging the body with only a bit of trouble.

Sally sat, staring at the scene in front of her, the shine leaving her eyes as she was sucked back into memories of her own murder. 

“God, i just got this dress too...” Jane pouted, dropping the bloodied knife onto the picnic blanket.

”Man i just wanted to sit and eat.” Clockwork groaned, practically collapsing back onto the blanket.

EJ sent her a glare. “You didn’t even do anything.”

”We- wait, Sally, where are you goin’?” 

Sally had stood up and stared at the bodies for a second, before turning around and walking away, somehow managing to keep her shaving to a minimum.

As the door shut, Jane cast a worried glance towards EJ.

 

* * *

 

 

   Nothing came of it, until about a week later.

 A blood curtailing scream sounded throughout the house, followed by heavy, raspy sobs. Toby looked up, the twitchy boy opening his mouth to say something.

The sound of a door opening, followed by the sniffling getting closer. The ragtag group waited, holding their breath as the sniffling got closer and closer.

Sally finally made it into the living room, gripping onto her bear and furiously rubbing tears off her blood stained face.

They stared for what seemed to be hours, nothing but the sound of Sally’s sniffling and Toby accidentally hitting something.

Finally. “I had a nightmare.”

”No shit. What are you expecting us to do about it?” Jeff said, and Jane roughly elbowed him.

”Can.... can i sit out here?” She asked softly, almost like she didn’t want to be heard.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, probably ‘no.’ But Slender Man got to it first. “Of course, Sally. Do you want to talk about it?” 

The little girl shook her head, instead clambering onto the couch in between Clockwork and BEN. 

For the most part, nobody payed any mind to her, she sat in silence and laughed at the jokes that she understood.

BEN gently nudged the girl. “You wanna play?” He asked, looking down at the girl with a grin.

If possible, Sally seemed to pale even further, subtly pressing her knees closer together and backing into Clockwork as much as possible. “Wh-what?” She gulped.

”I said do you wanna play? It’s a fun game, I promise!” BEN chirped, still looking at her expectantly.

She started shaking, thrashing her head from side to side. “No... no thank you, I don’t wanna play-“ Sally gasped for air, now practically in Clockwork’s lap.

”Hey kiddo, calm down-“ The woman offered, awkwardly patting the girl on that was now on her lap. Clockwork looked frantically to everyone on the couch. “Kid what’s wrong?” She asked, surprised when Sally instead just hugged her, gripping the woman’s shirt like her life depended on it.

Nobody moved except BEN, who was moved to the other side of the couch. The small child cried until she was exhausted, as which point she fell asleep, still gripping Clockwork’s shirt.

-

   “Okay, what the fuck was that?” Jeff asked. They had moved Sally to her room, and gave BEN orders to stay away from her for now.

Jane piped up. “Did she tell anyone her last name?” She asked, looking around.

”I t-think she said h.... her name was Sally Williams.” Toby said, wracking his head for the memory.

”That explains it.” Jane mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

EJ sighed. “ _What_ does it explain, exactly?” 

“Sally Williams, eight years old, was raped and murdered by her uncle in a park. I remember hearing about it.... i knew she was familiar, but i just didn’t know how.” The pale woman slumped in her chair, rubbing her eyes. 

The people around the room glanced at each other, a feeling of (ironically) horror in their chests.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how i left it off, if ya’ll are interested i might continue, but i hope you enjoyed my probably v ooc fic.


End file.
